tokyo_7th_sisters_infofandomcom-20200216-history
B.A.A.B.
B.A.A.B., is KARAKURI's first single. The lyrics were written by Dr.Serge and composed/arranged by emon. Game Stats Easy * Stage Level: ★★☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ * Required CP: 10 Normal * Stage Level: ★★★★☆☆☆☆☆☆ * Required CP: 30 Hard * Stage Level: ★★★★★★☆☆☆☆ * Required CP: 50 Video Full PV Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Joudan janai wa hakkiri itte honki janai nara ima sugu ni get out! me wo sorasanaide sou iu no tte rikai ni kurushimu dakenano… Ha… keep in keep in mine keep in keep in keep in Ii kagen ni shite yo! break away break away DOKI DOKI sasete yo taikutsu jya iya nano break away break away Ima sugu dakishimete yo Ah hagurakasanaide yo ne mada hanashi no tochuu iwasenaide yo mou… irairashichauno tsumakenain da tsukamarasete yo mushiro tsukamaete hoshiin dakedo keep in keep in mine keep in keep in keep in ii kagen ni shite yo! break away break away Ah DOKI DOKI sasete yo taikutsu jya iya nano break away break away Ima sugu dakishimete yo Ah break away break away furetai kimi no HAATO ni KONTAKUTO break away break away Ima sugu dakishimete yo Ah tsuyogatte miseteru kedo tada hitotsu no omoi wo kimi ni tsutaetai keep in keep in mine keep in keep in keep in ii kagen ni shite yo! break away break away DOKI DOKI sasete yo taikutsu jya iya nano break away break away Ima sugu dakishimete yo Ah break away break away furetai kimi no HAATO ni KONTAKUTO break away break away Ima sugu dakishimete yo Ahbreak away break away break away break away break away break away break away break away |-| Kanji= 冗談じゃないわ はっきり言って 本気じゃないなら今すぐにget out！ 目を逸らさないで そういうのって 理解に苦しむだけなの…Ha… keep in keep in mine keep in keep in keep in いい加減にしてよ！ break away break away ドキドキさせてよ 退屈じゃやなの break away break away 今すぐ ねぇ抱きしめてよ Ah はぐらかさないでよね まだ話の途中 言わせないでよ もう… イライラしちゃうな 掴めないんだ 掴まらせてよ 寧ろ捕まえてほしいんだけど keep in keep in mine keep in keep in keep in いい加減にしてよ！ break away break away Ah ドキドキさせてよ 退屈じゃやなの break away break away 今すぐ ねぇ抱きしめてよ Ah break away break away 触れたい君のハートにコンタクト break away break away 今すぐ ねぇ抱きしめてよ Ah 強がって見せてるけど ただ一つの思いを 君に伝えたい keep in keep in mine keep in keep in keep in いい加減にしてよ！ break away break away ドキドキさせてよ 退屈じゃやなの break away break away 今すぐ ねぇよ Ah break away break away 触れたい君のハートにコンタクト break away break away 今すぐ ねぇ抱きしめてよ Ah break away break away break away break away break away break away break away break away |-| English= I’m not joking say it clearly If you’re not serious then GET OUT right away! Don’t let go off your eyes those kind of things are incomprehensible… ha… keep in keep in mine keep in keep in keep in Give me a break! break away break away Make my heart race I hate being bored break away break away hey hug me right away Ah Don’t try to dodge, okay It’s still mid-conversation Don’t make me say it, come on… you’re irritating I can’t catch you let me catch you Rather, I actuallly want you to catch me keep in keep in mine keep in keep in keep in Give me a break! break away break away Ah Make my heart race I hate being bored break away break away hey hug me right away Ah break away break away make a contact with your heart that I wanna touch break away break away hey hug me right away Ah although I pretend to be tough There is only one emotion that I want to convey to you keep in keep in mine keep in keep in keep in Give me a break! break away break away Make my heart race I hate being bored break away break away hey hug me right away Ah break away break away make a contact with your heart that I wanna touch break away break away hey hug me right away Ah break away break away break away break away break away break away break away break away Category:Lyrics Category:Tokyo 7th Sisters